Lullaby for a stormy night
by CryingGypsy
Summary: okay so This is a One Shot unless you want me to continue. Its not really a love story unless you want it to be. Im leaving all his emotions to you. Tell me what you think.


Lullaby For a Stormy Night

The rain was crashing down upon the window seal her eyes filled with tears clutching onto my robes I patted her wild hair down soothing it comforting the child. Hold me she cried as the Thunder sang above the screaming wind. I looked down at her, she was shaking non stop, so I lifted her petite frame and placed her on my bed as I tried to release her she clutched on begging me not to leave her alone. She was new to the storms as I-I was used to them. As the storm calmed so did she her eyes closed her breathing slowed as she drifted off into sleep. I stared at her now soft features, they were no longer afraid, no longer pale, no longer in danger. Her face was pure and her lips gaped open just a bit for her to breath her slow soft breathing I stroked her dark raven hair. The moon light sprinkled upon her, she was an Angle from heaven.

She slept that night peacefully as I just watched her as she slept. No worries at all I just wished to stay like this. It was unbelievable how long its been since we first met.

She was a First year from America. She had mentioned many times she was from one of the Hottest states there Arizona. While every single first year was terrified of me she always managed to make me smile just a bit. She stayed after class to fix my potions cabinet, grade all the other first years papers. Her second year she was working as the nurses assistant helping with all the other students although she was working as my organizer of my Potions Cabinet and my paper grader she also found the time to play quidditch along with working as the nurses assistant. "Professor Snape" her small voice rang as she jumped into my arms no one was as shocked as I was when I stared into her big dark brown eyes. She had a smile that no one could resist. Her third year past just the same as her second year only she was fatally injured during Christmas break. I was not there at the time. But from all the information I had gathered she was surrounded by some of the students. The day of my return to the school Albus had contacted me. I rushed to the hospital wing without thinking of any other student. "How is she!" I demanded, I pushed the Nurse aside to see the bruised student of mine. Her eyes opened a bit as she smiled at me, with her weak smile. She was so stubborn. On her 14th birthday I had given her a Necklace with a Snake wrapping its way around the Pendent. I had spotted her staring at it when I took her to diagon alley for her 4th year school supplies. I had insisted on buying her books for her but she wouldn't let me. Her eyes twinkling in the streets as she turned her back to the crowd and looked at me with her big brown eyes smiling a huge smile. I know I wasn't in love with her but I loved her. She was someone I needed to protect. Someone no other can harm not even I, I couldn't allow myself to hurt her or anyone else for that matter I would not Mess up as I did with Lilly. No not this time. As we strolled through the train station I saw Mr. Potter and his friend Ron Weasley. I walked behind her as she tipped over her large robe which I hadn't noticed were mine until she was already on the train waving her hands at me bye until she got to the school to see me sitting on the staff table glaring at her, she simply smiled her usual smile. Later as the year pasted by the Tri Wizard Tourment dance had approached and one of the Bulgarian Wizards had asked for her hand in the Yule Ball. I did my best to not show any concern of it but was shocked when she turned the young man down I had over heard them talking in the hall. He had her cornered up against a wall. "Will you please attend the Yule ball with me as my date it would bring me great pleasure to have such a lovely jewel by my side." "I am sorry but I am already going with somebody." She said I could see her running down the hall as I approached the young man as to ask him what he was doing so far from the feast. He quickly scurried off. I had searched the entire castle for her to find she was in the shrinking shack how she had managed to get in there was beyond me. But it was the first time I had seen her crying. "Professor?" she was surprised to be found by me she quickly rubbed her red eyes and pulled her hair in front of her face so I couldn't see her. I walked over sat next to her on the bed and genteelly brushed her hair out of her face. We talked it had seemed she was sad about the fact that after all her time at Hogwarts so many of her peers had hated her some had even threatened her. I reassured her that no harm would come to her, that's when the first storm hit. The shirking shack shook with the thunder and she had ran into a corner covering her face into her hands her legs curled up against her. I called out to her she looked up as another thunder roared and she jumped into my arms crying it was hours until the storm had died down. The night of the Yule ball I was waiting for the rest of the students to enter when last she had entered with a silk blue dress that fit her petite frame it stopped right above her heels her hair was pined in a half up half down style while her make up made her face glow with the candle light. I had walked up to her without realizing it until I realized we were dancing in the middle of the already crowded students. Her 5th year she had grown more she was one of my top students also my favorite she was 2nd best in quidditch and the best with potions making for the nurse. Her 6th year she had grown she was still short but she there was something different indeed about her. She had left back to Arizona for the summer. Her skin was darker smoother silkier. Her eyes bigger and browner and her hair was shorter. She had cut it a little past her shoulders it was wavier then usual as well. I couldn't resist lifting her up as she stepped foot off the train. Her smile lifted my spirit that day.

Now it is her last and final year at Hogwarts and she has grown beautifully within her magical learning. The train left tomorrow afternoon right after school ends for them and tonight is my last night with her. My Sky Flower. Her eyes opened a bit as she sat up and looked at me looking at her. She smiled gently as normal. "professor? Why aren't you asleep yet it is almost time for school to start?" I just simply pressed my lips to her forehead. She looked at me with shock. Then quickly pulled the covers over her head. I could tell she was shy after seven years of knowing almost everything about her. Thunder stuck one last time before it started hailing she climbed into my arms one last time. The tears flowing down her soft brown cheeks. I soothed her back to bed where I watched her sleep the rest of the night. She woke an hour later a stern look in her eyes that I couldn't read it was strange. "Professor may I ask you something?" She asked I nodded.


End file.
